The invention relates to a method for controlling and/or regulating motors of a robot, wherein the robot has robot components that are interconnected via a number N of articulated connections GELn. Furthermore, the invention relates to a device for controlling and/or regulating motors of such a robot, a robot with such a controlling or regulating device, a computer system, a digital storage medium, a computer program product, and a computer program.
Related attempts to solve problems in the field include (citations to these references within the text, below, correspond to the following numbering):    [1] E. G. Gilbert, D. W. Johnson und S. S. Keerthi, “A fast procedure for computing the distance between complex objects in three-dimensional space,” IEEE Journal of Robotics and Automation, vol. 4, no. 2, pp. 193-203, 1998.    [2] U. Frese und H. Taubig: “A new library for real-time continuous collision detection,” Proceedings of 7th German Conference on Robotics (ROBOTIK2012), pp. 1-5, VDE, 2012.    [3] S. Haddadin, S. Haddadin, A. Khoury, T. Rokahr, S. Parusel, R. Burgkart, A. Bicchi, und A. Albu-Schaffer, “On making robots understand safety: Embedding injury knowledge into control,” International Journal of Robotics, 2012.    [4] O. Khatib, “Inertial properties in robotic manipulation: an object-level framework,” Int. Journal of Robotics Research, vol. 14, no. 1, pp. 19-36, 1995.    [5] A. De Luca, A. Albu-Schaffer, S. Haddadin, und G. Hirzinger, “Collision detection and 5 safe reaction with the DLR-III lightweight manipulator arm,” in IEEE/RSJ Int. Conf, on Intelligent Robots and Systems (IROS2006), Beijing, China, 2006, pp. 1623-1630.